A banknote handling apparatus included in an automated teller machine (ATM) includes a banknote accommodation apparatus that temporarily accommodates deposited banknotes. As such, a kind of banknote accommodation apparatus, a configuration, in which a banknote is wound around a winding drum together with a tape supplied from a supply reel, is known.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2013-199365
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-122470
However, in the banknote accommodation apparatus described above, a transport path, on which the banknote is transported by a transport roller, and the banknote accommodation apparatus are separated from each other, and a gap is provided between the transport path and a taking in and out section, through which the banknote is taken in and out from the banknote accommodation apparatus. Therefore, in the banknote accommodation apparatus, when a paper jam (hereinafter, referred to as jam), at which the banknote is jammed, occurs at the time of winding and unwinding of the banknote, there may be cases where the banknote stays in the gap between the transport path and the taking in and out section. In a case where the banknote stays in the gap, it is difficult to move the banknote using the transport roller of the transport path or the tape of the banknote accommodation apparatus, and it is difficult to resolve the jam. In addition, in the banknote accommodation apparatus, in a case of resolving a jam, there is a concern that an excessive force may be applied to the banknote that causes the jam or the tape may be caught in the banknote that causes the jam, thereby damaging the banknote or the tape.